


the future

by bellamysblakes (puddingandpie)



Series: yoorana [2]
Category: Glitch (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, POV Kirstie, but i need more, i need more people to write for this, i wrote this in five seconds im so so sorry that its crap, just a little drabble to kickstart the fandom, pls pls guys watch this show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddingandpie/pseuds/bellamysblakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>isn't all its cracked up to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	the future

Yoorana was weird. It was everything and nothing that she remembered, all at the same time. Most of the buildings hadn’t changed, or the roads or the signs. But the people had changed, and she didn’t know how to deal with that. 

Most of the time she felt alone, trapped here in this tiny town filled with people who didn’t care enough about history to remember her. She was just another life lost, even though she had regained her life. 

Her family had never loved her, never approved of her lifestyle; chasing after boys and getting her heart broken.

But Charlie, innocent beautiful queer Charlie, he approved of what she did, because he knew that he had no say in it. 

And out here, in this wilderness where the people are strange and the music stranger, he is her family now. She is not alone when he is here. 

They will take care of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> this is tiny i know, but i really need more people to watch and write for this show. it is super duper amazing, and everyone is just this round three-dimensional character who has different motives and beliefs and its so amazing. 
> 
> this is one of the best shows to come out of australia in a while, at least since offspring and miss fishers murder mysteries. i highly recommend it to everyone i come across :)
> 
> its a mix between orphan black, in the flesh and australia, if i had to describe it :)
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ belllxrke.tumblr.com


End file.
